Polarizing plates are widely used in displays such as liquid crystal displays and particularly in recent years, in a variety of mobile devices such as smartphones and slate PCs. In general, a polarizing plate has a protective film bonded to one surface or opposing surfaces of a polarizer with an adhesive.
PTDs 1 to 8 (Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2013-228726, 2013-210513, 2012-144690, 2009-109994, 2009-139585, 2010-091603, 2010-091602, and 2008-170717) each describe a polarizing plate obtained by bonding a protective film to a polarizer with a photo-curable adhesive.